


春情艳色

by abouth



Category: ck 丞坤 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abouth/pseuds/abouth





	春情艳色

\-- “上帝命你来涂抹我的灵魂 让你在我的身躯之上香汗淋漓 淫秽似春”

范丞丞擦着湿发从浴室出来，大码浴袍松垮地系着，漏出脖颈下两颗精巧地痣。纤软睫毛在白皙的皮肤上打出一小片阴影，像画家在雪白画纸上练习的排线，细腻整齐。微微阳光下的肌肤像襦光感瓷器的胚一样变得近乎于半透明。

在床边半卧着晒着暖儿的人斜斜地倚着床脚的杆子，冲他撩人地吐了吐舌头，光在他的身上勾勒出毛绒绒的金边儿来，像一只小小的金毛熊。

看上去就很好欺负。

一个邪恶念头蹦到范丞丞脑海中，范丞丞轻声慢步地走到他身边，覆上他的唇。软软的，像果冻一样。被堵嘴的时候蔡徐坤醒过来便感觉唇边一阵柔软，刚想咬上去那人却松开了嘴。蔡徐坤睁开眼睛两个胳膊便挂上范丞丞的脖颈，后者很顺从地被压下来交换一个吻。

亲吻地空隙范丞丞粗喘一口气，显然不想就此打住，手上也没闲着动手解浴袍的带子，漏出被种了一个又一个草莓和齿痕的雪白胸膛。用带子把蔡徐坤的手并在一起系上，压低了富有磁性的声线，在身下的人耳边呼着热气说：“哥哥，撩人是要付出代价的。”

蔡徐坤只轻轻笑了一下，把人拉过来又吻上去，空气中玫瑰的香甜弥漫开来，范丞丞觉得有些醉得头晕。他松开蔡徐坤的唇，见哥哥脸上两团异样的潮红，大抵心里也明白哥哥到了发情期，低下头轻轻往他喉结上咬了一口。

“嘶--”

蔡徐坤有些疼，但Alpha接触皮肤带来的满足不停刺激着他的大脑皮层，他本能的扭了扭身子。

“哥哥，为什么不打抑制剂？”

蔡徐坤眼里亮晶晶噙着泪，望向范丞丞时有点委屈的感觉，范丞丞悸动了一下，整颗心软得一塌糊涂。

他将蔡徐坤扑倒，释放出自己清新好闻的橙花信息素，蔡徐坤燥热的身子瞬间缓和不少。发情的Omega控制不住的想贴近Alpha，紧紧抱住不够，亲吻不够，好像怎样都不满足。

他往范丞丞耳垂上舔了舔，舌尖不停地撩拨。

范丞丞禁不住低声“嗯…”了一句，男性压低的声音磁性又好听，蔡徐坤抬腿勾住了范丞丞的腰。

“好弟弟，爸妈都睡了。”

范丞丞笑了，用手抚过蔡徐坤小巧精致的鼻尖，蔡徐坤抬头玩弄性的咬了住，用舌头舔了舔，眼里笑意盈盈。

太调皮了。范丞丞心想。

“我不会客气，但哥哥千万不要出声。”

“哥哥...真是...”范丞丞掐住男人细瘦的腰，感觉到那处的水已经浸湿了他的裤子。手上的力度都有几分失控，凶狠的咬住了男人扬起的修长脖颈。

“真是什么?”蔡徐坤记着范丞丞的叮嘱，狡黠的眯着眼笑，小声的在范丞丞敏感的耳朵旁说话。

“太欠操了。”年幼的弟弟，攻击性在此刻一览无余，作为上层Alpha的侵略感立刻显示出来。

蔡徐坤一直喜欢自家弟弟身上的反差感，此刻嗅到了范丞丞身上浓郁的酒精味，轻轻“唔”了一声，冲范丞丞眨了眨眼。

他将那处对准了范丞丞的下面，像只偷腥的猫一样蹭着。

下一刻，范丞丞一下将蔡徐坤的裤子连着内裤扯了下来。手指塞进了穴口，穴肉立刻谄媚的纠缠住两根粗糙的手指，蔡徐坤小幅度的弹跳了一下，旋即又坐了下来，让范丞丞的手指可以进到更深处。

情色的水声在空旷的房间里响起，偷情一样的感觉让两人更加兴奋。蔡徐坤本就处于发情期，水多的顺着范丞丞的手指滴答流了下来。范丞丞本想用手指干到他高潮，好让自己的好哥哥知道玩笑不可以乱开。

可是空气中的玫瑰香愈演愈烈，几乎带着引诱的味道。范丞丞觉得自己的太阳穴都在跳动——

尤其是这位祖宗还在像猫咪一样哼唧着。

“调皮的小孩没人爱。”范丞丞声音都哑了，显而易见带着欲望，“调皮的哥哥也会很惨哦。”

蔡徐坤的回答是含笑握住了他的老二。

“宝贝，记得要小声点。”范丞丞居高临下的看着他，俊美的面孔带着点遗憾似的不怀好意，“虽然我很喜欢听你在那时候的声音，可惜今天不能享受了。”

范丞丞慢条斯理的解开皮带，硬的发疼的下面一下迫不及待的弹出来。他自然是没有表面看起来那样从容，在把蔡徐坤扩张的时候他就想要把这个人剥光，狠狠的操他。

不知道是不是青年奇怪的自尊心作祟，在爱人面前范丞丞总是不希望落了下风。可能是因为身份特殊，无论他和蔡徐坤做过多少次，哥哥看着他的眼神仍然是看着一个不太懂事的弟弟。

而不是一个成熟有魅力的Alpha。

这样的认知可以激怒任何一个男人，更何况他范丞丞是个强悍的Alpha。他下手不由自主的重了点，用力揉了揉蔡徐坤的臀肉，带着恶意看着男人粉嫩的皮肤变红。

这几乎激起了他久违的暴戾，蔡徐坤此刻半跪着，不设防的背对着自己，看上去就像是上天赐予的礼物。尤其是礼物本人还扭过头来，小心翼翼的对范丞丞说了句:“太久没做了，你不要太用力喔。”

太他妈操蛋了。

范丞丞觉得自己还没反应过来，已经凭着本能用力一挺身，将性器插到最深处，在淫荡的水声中毫不留情的抽插。

“...啊...”蔡徐坤的嘴被范丞丞一下捂住，青年一边研磨着他的软肉，享受着穴肉谄媚的吸收 一边假装好意的在他耳边说:“不是说了吗哥哥?不可以叫出声音，否则就好被爸爸妈妈发现弟弟正在操哥哥呢。”

范丞丞平日里都不太喊爸爸妈妈，偏偏这时候这样喊，蔡徐坤想到这人有意让他意识到此刻他们有多么荒唐。可是下面的小穴本能的被刺激的更加放肆，一下猛的吸住了范丞丞的那处。

“嘶...”范丞丞不满的掐了掐蔡徐坤腰上的软肉，又狠狠的不停的冲撞，“太紧了哥哥。刚刚我差点被你吸的缴枪。”

蔡徐坤本就在发情期，意识不忙又被范丞丞按着不断深入，压根听不到范丞丞在说什么荤话。水顺着两人结合的地方不断流下，散发出腥甜玫瑰香味。

范丞丞很喜欢自家哥哥被干的神志不清的样子，下面又涨大了一圈，惹得蔡徐坤闷哼了一声，眼尾都泛着红。

咔哒。

隔壁的门被打开了，大约是蔡母或者范父走了出来，外头有轻微的响动声。蔡徐坤一下恢复了清醒，眼睛猛的睁大，也意识到自己的信息素有多么浓郁，外面的人一定能闻到。

范丞丞安抚的在他的鬓角亲吻，又缓缓下移亲吻住爱人的嘴唇，蔡徐坤紧张的心情慢慢消散，开始无意识的回吻。

范丞丞悄声无息的将自己的信息素散发出去，浓烈的酒精味盖住了蔡徐坤的玫瑰味。门突然被敲响了，范父不满的声音在门外响起:“臭小子把自己的信息素收一收，闻得我熏了个跟头。”

“知道了爸!”范丞丞冲外头喊了声，感觉下面被吸得更紧了，正想回头调笑蔡徐坤几句，便愣在了原地——

蔡徐坤像是被欺负惨了，眼角都带着泪光，配着浑身的痕迹和不断扭动的腰，看上去可怜又色情。

妈的。那些话一下赌在了嘴边，范丞丞突然握着他的后腰将他修长的大腿分开，就着这个姿势，又狠狠的捅了进去。

这种体位一下到达了难以想象的深度。

“太深了...不行了...啊...”蔡徐坤压根就是在无意识的说话了，一边哼着一边小幅度的摇头。范丞丞被他这样迷的七荤八素，在男人白暂的腿根处种下一个又一个草莓。

蔡徐坤陡然愣住了。

他感觉到了范丞丞插进了那里。青年顺着力度顶开了他的生殖腔，此刻硕大的头部正坚定不移的挤了进去。

蔡徐坤有频率的抖着，身上全是痛苦出的冷汗，可是到底没忍心说出一句拒绝的话。他只是承受着，在范丞丞完全进去后开始下一轮抽插时断断续续的说道:“你...啊...你会...后悔的...啊小兔崽子慢一点啊。”

范丞丞明显不想听见蔡徐坤善意的提醒，他皱着眉冷着脸说道:“后悔的不是我，是哥哥吧。哥哥一直把我当成个按摩棒不是吗?”

蔡徐坤被年幼爱人的话逗笑了，一面翻山倒海一面笑的春风得意，可他突然顿住了发不出一点声音。

范丞丞完完全全的侵入了生殖腔，毫不留情的将精液射了进去。

“哥哥。”范丞丞趴在蔡徐坤的背上享受着高潮的余韵，感受到蔡徐坤的穴肉争先恐后的吸吮。他用犬牙咬破了蔡徐坤藏在脖颈的腺体，毫不犹豫的刺穿，“你被我标记啦。以后，你就是我的了。”

春情艳色，荒唐情爱。


End file.
